


BW Day 6 /// Far from a perfect man

by Binouchetruc



Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Week, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Week 2020, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mistakes, POV Bruce Banner, Past Child Abuse, Ross is an asshole, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binouchetruc/pseuds/Binouchetruc
Summary: Bruce’s greatest life mystery: how many mistakes can he make in his lifetime?(Answer: A lot)(Truest answer: Too many)
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Avengers Team
Series: (My) Bruce Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bruceweek





	BW Day 6 /// Far from a perfect man

**Author's Note:**

> Well well, it seems it is the sixth day of Bruce Week 2020 'o'  
> The prompts were Mystery & Mistakes  
> Anyway, enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback, it would be very much appreciated! :)  
> Btw, the title is some lyrics from I'll Make It Up To You by Imagine Dragons

His first mistake was to be born. It all started here. He wasn’t even there yet that he managed to give his mother a death sentence. The question wasn’t if she would end up dead but when.

His second, that if he tried hard enough, his father would actually be proud of him. Heh. No need to be a genius to understand that a broken nose, leg or arm wasn’t a proof of his pride in Bruce.

Hoping they would have the time to leave without Brian noticing. Hope just made the fall harder, life had never been on his side after all. Probably never would.

Later, it was thinking that he was actually better than his father. Standing in front of his mother’s grave, Brian’s open skull in view, he thought that people weren’t wrong : the apple never falls far from the tree.

Then, there was thinking that the worse had passed when his life seemed to only get brighter. Wrong. So, so wrong.

Believing that Ross’ intentions were good like his daughter.

Trusting that Mr. Blue.

Expecting actual results for a permanent cure.

Thinking he could actually run away with Betty this time. He put her in great danger. Never again.

Believing the other guy would let him go, let him free, without a “fight” (there was no real fight, Hulk had already won before it began).

Assuming they had lost his trace when he was in Calcutta or had given up searching for him (like Ross could).

He could go on and on.

Bruce made and remade this list frequently, sometimes adding more he hadn’t thought about, sometimes he forgot some of them. Sometimes, he was making it in his head, to pass the time. Sometimes, he needed to keep his hands and mind busy, so he would write it down. 

Inevitably, Tony had to accidentally find one of these lists. When he gave it back to him without a word but “I think this is yours”, it kinda scared Bruce. Did Tony read it or not? What did he think if so? 

He knew Tony and the team thought highly of him, it was still hard to believe some days and it kinda had become a mission for them to convince him, somehow. At first, they had found some of his self-deprecating jokes funny, but they soon enough understood they weren’t exactly jokes and tried to make him, well, not completely stop but at least lower the amount he made by day. Sometimes they counteracted them with compliments. He’ll never forget that day when Thor wrote a freaking poem about his curly hair because he made a little comment about how they were always a mess, something like “if only I hadn’t damn untameable hair”, or the day Clint and Natasha argued about which way a picture should be taken to capture Bruce’s charm perfectly after he pointed out that “all the photos in the news of me were crap, though pictures with me all seem to be” (he blushed and got out of the room when they started saying things like “his sexy lips” and “his handsome jawline”).

So when he found five very, very long list called “Why Bruce Banner isn’t a mistake” the next day, he wasn’t surprised. He nearly cried though. After reading the five of them, he really was crying.


End file.
